


Day 26: Boring Sex

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Anal Sex, Boring sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Day 26, I love these guys, Loving Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: I moved into college at the beginning of last week so sorry this is so late, I've been busy





	Day 26: Boring Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I moved into college at the beginning of last week so sorry this is so late, I've been busy

“Damn it!” Steve huffs, pushing away from the desk. He’d broken another pencil and had given up on drawing. He was pissed off at the rainy weather, not suitable for running, and had been to the gym twice already today.

He was _bored._

He cleaned every square inch of the house. He did all his, and Tony’s, laundry. He even baked cookies. He needed something to do and he needed something to do now. He shoved his pencil case back into its rightful drawer and comes across an unopened bottle of lube. He smirks, suddenly knowing what he wants to do. Rather, who he wants to do.He takes the elevator to Tony’s floor, and knocks on his door. He frowns a little when no one answers.

“Jarvis, where’s Tony?”

“Mr. Stark is in the shower. Shall I alert him of your arrival?”

“No, that’s okay. Thanks.” Steve removes his shoes and lounges on the bed, reveling in the scent of Tony. He pulls the new phone out of his pocket in an attempt to learn how to use it.  
A little while later, the door to the ensuite bathroom opens and he sees Tony walk out in just a towel.

“Hey there handsome,” Tony says in cool surprise when he sees Steve laying on the bed. “Ah-I’m not wearing any clothes.” He says stupidly. Steve snorts, drops his phone beside him. 

“Believe me, I know.” Steve smirks, licking his lips. Tony sputters and Steve laughs, standing to kiss his boyfriend. His hands snake around his waist and his tongue prods gently at his mouth.

“I’m bored,” Steve murmurs against his lips. 

“What a thing to say when you’re sucking face with your very naked boyfriend.” Tony chuffs, connecting their lips again. Steve chuckles into the kiss, pulling away for a moment to ogle some more at the naked man in front of him. 

“Not what I meant. Believe me.” Steve’s hand trails down Tony’s stomach and his lips press into his neck. “I meant that I was bored, so I came down to do something.” Tony gasps as Steve’s hand fondles him through the fabric of the towel. 

“Hi, I’m something.” Tony shivers, body reacting to Steve’s touch. 

“Yes, you are.” Steve smiles, taking his shirt off over his head. Tony’s breathing became labored and he lets Steve press his body against the wall. 

“Do you have condoms and lube?” Steve asks, trailing kisses down his chest. Tony nods and attaches his lips to Steve’s neck. Steve takes Tony’s chin in his hand and pulls him in for a kiss. Tony tries his hardest to put himself into the kiss, but he eventually breaks away and rests his palms and forehead on Steve’s chest.

“I-sorry, I need a sec.” Tony says, turning his flat palms into fists. He breathes raggedly, letting Steve rub his back soothingly. 

“Sorry. I just...y’know, I was working myself up in the shower.” He blushes and Steve melts a little more. Steve presses a reassuring kiss to Tony’s mouth before pulling back for just a moment. He’s mildly embarrassed at how endearing this whole thing is. How _domestic_ it is. He loves it. He loves him.

“I love you.” Steve says reverently. 

“I love you, too.” Tony blinks and inhaled once before exhaling. “Let’s do it.”

Steve guides Tony down onto the bed with its soft sheets and plush pillows and mattress. Tony lets out a sigh as adrenaline and happiness rush through his veins. Little flickers of arousal spark in Tony’s belly as Steve kisses down his body. Steve places kisses and nips to the soft flesh of Tony’s belly and growls as Tony’s fingers card through his hair, tugging lightly.

“Steve, please,” Tony whines. He was completely hard and Steve loved the fact that he was the only one who got to see him like this. He pretends not to hear Tony’s plea, and continued to brush his lips across the sensitive skin of Tony’s inner thighs. Goosebumps cover Tony’s body, and he blames it on the air conditioner against his still damp body. Tony squirms again when Steve stops his assault on Tony’s thighs. Steve smiles devilishly and licks the head of Tony’s dick, making the man cry out loudly.

Steve takes his dick into his mouth and is shocked when he moans again. It’s just—well, Steve looks downright obscene with his pretty pink lips wrapped around his dick, and Tony couldn’t help it. He just had to moan. Tony has himself propped up on his elbows and is looking at Steve in pure amazement as he bobs his head. He pets at his hair lovingly, looking down into his eyes that were more black than their typical blue. Steve looked up at Tony as he pulled away, making Tony whimper at the loss of contact.

“You still okay?” Steve gets off the bed, strips, and searches the bedside table for lube and a condom before coming back and sitting by Tony's side. 

“I love you.” Steve kisses Tony’s forehead, setting the condom aside. He maneuvers himself onto the bed, nudging Tony’s legs open. “Spread your legs and relax for me, baby.” 

Tony obliges, spreading his legs wider for Steve, settling into the bed more. Steve tentatively rubbed his slick fingers were against Tony’s hole, and he stared heatedly at the man beneath him for permission. He nods wildly.

One of Steve’s fingers gingerly pushed into Tony who immediately let out a breathy sigh. Steve somehow always knew how to treat Tony right. He somehow always knew what to say and do to make Tony more comfortable, no matter how many times they’d done this.

“Steve please—“ Tony gasps clutching the sheets. Steve stops immediately and uses his other hand to draw soothing circles into Tony’s hip. 

“Are you okay?” He asks nervously, afraid he had hurt the man. Tony breathes deeply for a moment and nods. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just, can you add another? And can you go faster?” Steve blinks, nods and slides his middle finger in along with the index. He scissors his fingers a few times, brushing Tony’s prostate, making him gasp in both surprise and pleasure. 

When the time came and Tony was prepped enough, Steve pulled his fingers out carefully. Steve slicks himself up and settles himself over his panting boyfriend. 

The idea of being so close, so connected, always blew Steve’s mind. Pulled from his trance when Tony’s breathing picked up again, Steve kissed Tony’s forehead. 

“Ready?” He asks, pushing unkempt hair off Tony’s forehead.

“Yeah,” Tony replies, brokenly smiling and taking a deep breath, bracing himself as Steve gingerly slid into him.

“Kiss me,” Tony gasps, his voice breathless after a few tentative thrusts. Tony lifts his head up and brings his lips to Steve’s. Steve took this opportunity to roll his hips against Tony’s, catching the moan that fell from Tony’s sweet mouth in his. Tony’s head was swimming as he felt every part of Steve inside of his body, moving slowly and sliding in and out with ease. 

Steve set the pace, nice and slow gentle. Feeling bold, Tony wraps his legs around Steve’s waist to pull him closer, biting his lip to contain a groan when Steve hits his prostate.

“No,” Steve chuffs, stopping his thrusts. “Let me hear you.”

“Steve—“ Steve pulls all the way out and thrusts back in, making Tony gasp for more. 

Tony's skin was tingling with arousal and he was sure he was going to come soon. Steve’s pace was practically merciless now, perfectly angled to hit Tony’s prostate on every thrust. Steve’s fingers left their place on Tony’s right hip and are suddenly being wrapped around Tony’s dick. Tightly. Tony moans loudly again and feels his eyelids flutter shut at the contact on his neglected cock. 

“Keep your eyes open for me,” Steve breathes, his blue eyes focused and perfectly trained on Tony’s face. “I wanna see you.” His voice was laced with authority, and it made Tony’s eyes fly open; he was sure that that was the hottest thing that Steve has ever said to him. Steve smirks at Tony, hitting his prostate again, more forcefully this time. 

Tony came with a shout, crying out some variation of Steve’s name and explicit words. Tony clenched so tight around Steve’s dick as he came that Steve was chasing his orgasm, coming into the condom. 

“I love you,” Tony says breathlessly. His chest is heaving, rising and falling rapidly, his eyes trained on Steve, still looming over him. 

“I love you, too,” Steve pants, gently pulling out. He busies himself with removing the condom and petting Tony’s hair off of his sweaty forehead.

“Not bored anymore?” Tony asks with a laugh. 

“No. Well, not at the moment, at least." He says snuggling closer. "Besides, I’m never bored with you.” Steve says nuzzling into Tony’s neck. The man blushes and turns to capture Steve’s lips in a kiss.

“I love you, you big sap.” 

“I love you, too, Tones.”


End file.
